a simple moment to fall in love
by Gothmoe
Summary: Robin&Raven more teen less hero ch.5 up R&R sorry it takeing soooooo long i just got back for no net for 67 months i'll wright as soon as i can latter
1. it starts

A simple moment to fall in love  
BY: Moe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans at all (But I wish I did)  
  
'It has been a week now' robin thought it had been a week since raven lost control of her powers. And the monster from wicked scary came alive. Robin just looked at the water from the roof remembering the look in ravens eyes when the fell down the elevator and he had saved her. That moment was all he needed to fall in love.  
  
Robin just laughed." I don't believe this, never in all my life have I been so confused on what to do." He sat down a just wondered what would happen if the other titans found out. Beast boy would just look at him in disbelief, Cyborg would never let him live it down, star would properly just be in denial, and raven...he had no idea what she'd do. And that's what worried him.  
  
"Whatcha you doing dog" Robin looked behind him to see Cy watching him. "You ok man? You look down." "Ya" robin replied to his friend "just thinking about the city" "The city?" "Ya I've got patrol to night and I don't know what to do with the time until 8:00" "Don't know... what to play game station? bb is getting annoying " "No not today I'll just sleep for now, night Cy" "Night robin" With that robin walked off to his room, plopped himself on his bed, and started thinking of all the moments he and raven had spent together. "I've really got to spend time with her someday soon or I'm going to go NUTS." For the next hour he daydreamed about the dark mistress Raven and the loveable Star. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was 'why can't I have them both damn it.' With this he drifted to sleep thinking of the both of them.  
  
Well I'm finished with chapter one what you think R&R plzzz Curt revised 


	2. Hunger

A Simple Moment to Fall In Love  
  
Chapter2: Hunger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans at all  
  
Robin woke up to the sound of a loud growl. Looking around his room he found that the growl was his stomach. "Crap I need something to eat" robin then proceeded to go to the kitchen, but be for that stopped at Raven's door. He stood there, wishing he were in there. Sleeping in there with her, cuddling with her kissing her. He stopped thinking; he was already sweating pounds off. Then he thought 'why not just look.' This was his moment to see the room he'd always wanted to see. And to not wonder what was in there, what it looked like. He slowly walked up to the door. His heart raced, his pulse in his head pounded like hell in his hell. He was just about to open the door when a voice behind him said, "What are you doing?" Robin turned around to see Raven watching him coldly. "Hi Raven I'm doing nothing why?!" Robin's heart raced wondering what was going to happen to him. He didn't want to know. "You where going in my room." It was a statement, not a question..."No what gave you that idea?" "I read your mind." Robin was dead and he knew it. At that moment he did the only thing he could ... He threw a smoke bomb. Before raven could clear the smoke robin was gone. He'd fled to the basement and started to drive off on his motorcycle. Praying raven didn't find him. As he drove off he wondered what would have happen if he had told her. He hungered to know what would have happened. With that thought he drove off in to the night to find trouble or get in to it. He was still a teen after all.  
  
That's it for now thank for the support ARCHANGEMON1 you rule so R&R soon plzz. by 


	3. Rave

Chapter3: Rave  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them k god people!?!?!?!  
  
Robin drove off on his motorcycle down the street just watching people walk by when it hit him. He was starving and bored. Never a good combo, but he drove and drove until he found an old abandoned building with lights on inside. Robin thought to himself 'why not.'  
Robin found himself in the mix of teens that were high and drunk dancing in the most sexually active hormone driven of ways. He liked it. He was so fed up being the boss, the strict ass who everybody listened to out of fear. It was time for a change; about that time someone bumped into him and fell onto him. Robin hit the ground not hard but not to his liking. He grabbed his throat as he felt something small shoot down to his stomach. After he got up he asked the guy what flew in his mouth. He told him... "That was my last ecstasy hit, dude you ass." "WHAT!!" Robin knew he was in some shit, he was drugged. 'Crap, what to do now' he thought but after a time his thoughts just drifted off to Raven and Star. The melody of the music took him and he let it go.  
He danced in the crowd with some girls, almost having sex with them while on the dance floor through friction alone, he was glad he kept his old jeans and white T in his cycle for times like this (not that he planed them). After a while he felt different. Soon the rave ended and people left. One of the chicks he danced with took him to the back of the building and to the first empty room they could find. She pushed him against the wall and deeply kissed the drug-induced hero. Robin sill under the influence of the drug returned the kiss. "What was you name again?" robin asked when they broke for air "Karen" she downed what was left of the water bottle. She steered him to the bare matt in the corner and gently pushed him down. She smiled coyly "lets find out why they call you boy wonder..." they fucked for 2 hours strait before robin got desperate for water.  
Robin woke up next to the girl barley before 6. Remembering what they had done, he got up quickly and silently so he didn't wake her. No such luck "I think wonder boy sounds better..." she mumbled and rolled back over. He still felt the heat in his body, he felt like an oven, he needed to get on his bike and ride. He put the pants on, but before he could leave the groggy girl woke up and gave him her number. Robin never felt so hot and happy in his life. He wasn't a virgin anymore! Grinning he left driving off to the tower. Before he got to the tower he stopped to get some water and food. As he paid for the stuff he found a bottle of pills and that most of his money was gone. 'Shit' he thought 'I spent all my money on pills'. "Can't get them back now, O well" he was never so happy to see the tower.  
  
On his walk to his room he saw ravens door 'not again' he whispered and walked to his room. Before going to bed he thought of the girl Karen 'did she have aids? ... I'll check tomorrow' now time for sleep. About five minutes later he heard BB's voices yelling on the intercom "GUYS SLADES ON THE SREEN COME QUICK." Robin threw his pillow at the wall and went to the intercom.  
  
That it for now later friends R&R plzz 


	4. Worry

Chapter4: Pills  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans  
  
"Guys do you really need me there? I've been out all night." robin said with a loud yawn. "Ya dude we need you! He what's to talk to you!" Beastboy said impatiently.  
  
Robin just stood there violently annoyed "I'll be there in a minute". Robin thought of what Slade could have in store for him this time. A bomb, a robbery, a murder? 'We'll just have to see won't we...'? As robin got to the screen he spoke, "Slade what do you want this time freak."  
"My my robin your very touchy today aren't you? I'm just looking out for your well-being. Your so inconsiderate." Slade spoke in a cool calm voice that could kill a man.  
"Your sick slade what could you watching out for my well-being ha that's funny you sick twisted madman you the scum of the ear-" "Robin you should have worn protection at least, I don't want my apprentice getting aids or some STD that would be very bad for both of us." Robin just looked at him 'he knew' he thought in disbelief 'he fuckin knew. That nut was watching me.' Robin looked at the rest of the group. They just looked on dumbfounded. He looked at the screen again "Slade you stay out of my life you got that? I do what I want when I want. I am not your apprentice. I don't need you watching me live my life then dictating to me what I'm doing wrong. Stay out of my fucking life." With that robin end the conversation.  
  
Robin turned around to see the rest of the titans look at him very oddly. "What?" "Robin what slade talking about?" starfire finally spoke up after a moment. "Nothing star nothing at all" "Dude robin you ok? Slade was talking about ST-" "Beast boy I said drop it ok. I can handle it just back off." Robin was mad about people trying to butt into his life "Rob were just here to help ok? Not to make you mad. Just calm down-" "I said drop it! Just leave me alone" robin left the room brooding.  
  
The rest of the titans just stood there looking at the living room door. Beastboy spoke up "Dude what the hell is eating him?" "Something bb something, but I suggest we back off him little while" Cyborg said "When he's ready to tell us he will k" "I hope that will be soon because I worry about him" "Don't bother star." Raven said, in an annoyed tone "if he wants help he'll ask just let him be." Everybody looked at raven as she just left the room.  
"She's right lets get some sleep." Cyborg said with a yawn "Well I going to recharge for the night after I get a drink." "Yes that is a marvelous idea I'm very sleepy too. Good night Friends." "Ya night star." Beastboy changed to a cat and left, star flew to her room and Cybog got his drink and left for his room.  
  
Back in robin's room he was walking back and forth wondering what to do now. He was wide awake again and slade had got his blood boiling to the point of bursting. 'What to do' he thought 'God why won't they leave me alone who the hell does he think he is!?' robin paused for a moment. 'What was that? There's some thing out there.' He walked over, very slowly opened the door and looked outside. There was nothing there. But before shutting the door Robin noticed some thing on the ground, a small pool of water. Robin just looked at it wondering what it was. He put his finger in it and tasted it. "Tears, someone was crying here."  
  
Thank you guy for the reviews they helped out lot you guy are great. Tell me what you thinks going to happen next k R&R 


	5. Fellings

Disclaimer: I don't own the o fuck this  
  
Chapter5: Feelings  
  
Robin walked down the hall looking for the source of the tears. After an hour of searching he came to Raven's room. Robin looked both ways, and up and down, just to make sure he wasn't being watched. He walked to the door, but a thought crossed his mind 'what will happen if she's not in there? I know I'll look around and she finds me I'll get blown up' robin decided to check the roof.  
  
As robin jogged to the roof he could have swore he heard crying. He wondered who or what that was. He crept to the door as silently as he could. Robin opened the door and found nothing there. "Must be my paranoia acting up." Robin walked to the edge of the tower. Looking down at the waves crashing along the rocks he sighed sat down on the ledge, and stared talking to himself.  
  
"God this is relaxing me, the waves and birds I think." Robin looked around still having that felling that he was being watched. He looked around for a good ten minutes at the birds. "I've got to get help sometime this is getting worse by the day. O-well whatever."  
  
Robin looked on the mountain range as the sun came up "shit no still no sleep and I can't decide which one I like more, star or raven...damn this sucks." Robin stared out to the sun and stared laughing, "god I shouldn't have this problem." Robin slapped his head "I understand why Bruce said never to get emotionally involved." He laughed to himself 'I gotta stop talking out loud like some comic book hero'  
  
Robin sat wondering what was the logical one to go with. But after a while he just quit 'fuck it, I'll just go with one I feel closer to... I've been thinking about raven a lot...' With that he left the roof and walked to his room, but before he got to his door starfire jumped him "ROBIN IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU ON THIS GLORIOUS DAY"  
  
"Ya it Yawnis it" robin still needed to sleep. He hugged her and went down the hall not saying anything more, leaving star very lonely.  
  
Robin continued to walk down stairs hearing Beast boy and Cyborg yelling about tofu and meat 'another great day yet again... Damn it.' Robin being deep in thought bumped into someone "crap sorry... Raven"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"Thanks...Raven I need to ask you something" "What." raven said cautiously "Um...ya well it's just that I was wondering if you...umm" Robin was nervous he could hardly think straight 'IamaninjaIamaninjaIamaninja clear mind...' "Robin, just say it." "You what to go get some coffee today or tomorrow or next week"  
  
"How about 2:00 tomorrow? I'm going to the café you can join me if you like." She said coolly. "Ya that'd be nice raven." He smiled and left, and smiled wider as he noticed ravens half-grin. Then he walked to his room, opened his door ate a cold one and a half foot sub sandwich in record time and without so much as disrobing passed out cold onto his bed.  
  
Sorry it took so long and I'd like to thank my brother for help on my grammar R&R k bye 


End file.
